A strange Halloween
by lionwhizk
Summary: Halloween rolls around for the MTNN crew... lets see what's in store for them... R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Just my writing.

**A strange Halloween**

Yako pranced into the room, her short skirts swishing, and flowing in protest at the sudden movement. Although previously happy, and, well, prancing, Yako came to a dead stop, upon entering the office. Her nose whistled as it strained to smell the strangely familiar smell. Pumpkins, and Freshly cut ones too.

"Neuro! What are you doing!?" she screamed, as she stepped in something suspiciously squishy….

There was Neuro, on the newspaper and pumpkin gut covered ground. In his talon- hand, he clutched a pumpkin, 'Happy Halloween' carved into it. It wouldn't have been so strange if; Neuro WASEN'T a psycho, mystery eating bird demon, and that the pumpkin didn't have two holes in it, one at the top, and one at the bottom.

"Merely experiencing this holiday that you humans seem to enjoy." He said, eyes roaming over her clothes "I see you have partaken in the 'dressing up' part. You don't seem as ugly as usual."

Yako felt that she should feel insulted, despite it being a complement coming from Neuro. She looked down at herself. She wore a short, white dress that went in sharply at the waist, and flared out dramatically from there in the skirt. On top was a short, black shrug type coat. It had long sleeves, and a high collar that created a, dare she think, sexy neckline. But the outfit was slightly ruined when the poofy pants that she was wearing popped out, and tucked into her high boots. Although it may not look it, discounting the two crossing belts at her waist, and the fake sword and gun that also attached from the belts, she was going for a west styled pirate.

"I'm a pirate!" She stated, then smiling "Aren't you going to dress up? I bet I know the perfect costume for you!"

Neuro looked up at her, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to dress up as that colorful bird from that cereal box," he stated clearly "I am NOT a Toucan, I am a DEMON."

At each word that he accentuated, his eyebrows rose higher, in an attempt to control his anger.

Yako resisted the urge to laugh at his contempt for those certain fan girls that had once commented on the matter.

Yako heard a knock at the door, and she went to answer it. When she opened the door, a short, brown haired girl stood there, hazel eyes staring in awe at her through thick frames. Yako knew, despite the girls face, that she was her age. In very broken Japanese, the girl asked if Yako could speak English. Lucky for the girl, it was one of Yakos best subjects (le gasp!).

"Ah~ I'm glad!" the girl said, obviously American "I have an idea for Mr. Neuro, if you please. I mean, a costume, yah know?"

Yako nodded, interested.

The girl smiled, and pulled out a very strange array of clothing. There was a very high collared, glittery cloak, the color black as the night sky. Next was a white, ruffled, poet's shirt, with a strange, plunging neckline. After that there was a pair of gray riding pants, to which Yakos eyes widened, and then settled in glee. Lastly there was a pair of riding boots, brown, soft leather.

Yako knew what the girl was getting at.

"What about the hair?" She whispered "he'll never let me touch it, and I don't think I have enough hairspray for it…"

The girl giggled, surprisingly evilly.

"Naw, I think it'll be just perfect without the hair," she said "now one more thing."

From her magical bag (at least that's what Yako guessed, due to the bags insanely small size) she pulled out a pink leotard, poofy tutu, and toe-shoes. They were all a huge size. Yako's eyebrows rose.

"This isn't your costume," she answered "you'll know whose."

The girl handed the last outfit over, grinned, and disappeared in a flurry of glitter, and creepy giggles.

"Who was it, slave?" Neuro asked from behind her.

"A very strange girl," She answered back, closing the door.

She looked back at Neuro, noticing that his pumpkin was finished. It read; "happy Halloween", in creepy print. The holes on either side concerned her, still.

"I have a costume for you!" She said, handing over the glitter-covered outfit.

Neuro took it all, and shrugged, figuring that for his research on the holiday, he might as well go all out. Neuro walked to the hidden bathroom of the office, coming out shortly. Yako nearly died laughing.

Neuro ignored her laughter, adjusting the cloak. When Yako stopped laughing, she remembered one important detail. She looked around, and went to the bookshelves at the far end of the office. She took a clear, crystal ball that fit, barely, into her palm, and gave it to Neuro. She smiled at the now completed costume.

Neuro took the ball, and then eyed the tutu, and such that was on the couch. He grinned evilly, and nearly ran to the door as it opened. Godai stared in pure unadulterated fear up at Neuro, as a sea of pink flooded his vision. He gulped.

~…………………………………~

Yako was throwing sympathetic looks at Godai, when she heard an excited knock. She went over to find the girl once again, camera in hand. Yako was about to say something, when the girl yelled in an authoritative voice:

"Ok, maggots! Line up!"

They lined up, even Neuro, all of them quaking with fear of the short teen's voice, which was reminiscent of a witches cackle. Neuro, being brave asked:

"Sir, may I make a adjustment to Yako sensei's costume?"

The girl nodded, and waited, looking through the camera's lenses for the perfect light for the shot. Neuro swung his long arm down, catching his pumpkin in one claw, swung back up, and promptly squished Yako's head into it. He put the pumpkins top back on, and added a few… written decorations to it, such as; "pig" and "ugly". He smiled, satisfied, and picked up his crystal, holding it out to his left. Yako groaned, but didn't make a move to take her new head off.

A bright flash blinded them, except for Yako, and by the time they could see, the girl was gone, a note attached to a Polaroid in her place. The note read;

"Thanks for the picture! I've already made copies, so here's your own!

~LK"

Yako sighed, taking the pumpkin off as Godai swore, running to the bathroom. Neuro just sat in his chair, and got back to work.

"Slave!" he said suddenly "clean up this mess, and get back to work. If I remember correctly, Halloween is not a holiday of which humans get a day off on. Not that I would, anyways."

Yako walked around, tidying up.

~…………………………………~

Somewhere, in a dark little hovel, a short girl with glasses laughed evilly, huddled over a small piece of paper. At the same time, a shiver went down the MTNN's cast's spins.

Author's note: Heeeeeey! It's been a while! I'm glad I could write a story for my favorite holiday! I hope to write more for it, and this anime! Oh, and you shall receive some Halloween candy goodness if you can guess who Neuro's dressed up as, and who the girl is (its kinda obvious)! Buh-bye!

~Lionwhizk


End file.
